


10 Years.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Emotions, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello! thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it ❤





	10 Years.

Dean walks straight to the coffee pot when he enters the kitchen, Sam is already having breakfast and he looks like he just left the shower, he probably went running again, Dean mumbles something that sounds like a “Good morning” to his brother and finally pours himself a cup of hot coffee. 

He yaws widely, he had a great night of rest, the usual now that he has the warm of Cas’ body by his side, watching over his dreams, and he really didn’t wanted to get out of bed and far from Cas, but there are things to do around the bunker or outside if his brother has found them a case.

He goes for another refill and get Cas’ mug ready for when he decides to leave their bed.

“Today it’s a big day, huh?” Dean’s still a little bit sleepy so he takes his time to process the words he is hearing, he doesn’t think he has forgotten any birthday. He tries to think about what day it’s today, the month is september that he is sure of. 

Sam is staring at him amused, ready to call his brother out for forgetting what day it is. Before neither of them can say anything Cas appears at the kitchen doorway, he walks in and hugs Dean from behind, wrapping strong arms around his waist, and accepts the mug of coffee tended his way. Dean leans back against the warm of Cas’ body and the angel kisses the nape of his neck before heading to the table leaving Dean a little cold and wishing he was still touching him. He takes his phone out and smiles when his eyes meet the screen and he sees the date.

18th september.

He turns to look at Cas and makes his way towards the table, he winks at the angel when their eyes met.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Cas was going to drink from the mug, he stills, his mouth quickly forming a smile.“Dude it has been ten years since we met in that barn. Time sure flies fast.” He finally sits down, offering his hand for Cas to hold.

“Have you thought about doing something to celebrate?” Sam asks. Cas shakes his head.

“I thought we were waiting for the anniversary of our relationship.” Dean nods in agreement, they haven’t been together for a year yet, and they have never celebrated today anyway.“ It would be nice to do something, what do you say Dean?” Now it’s different, now that they have let their feelings out, now that they are together maybe it’s the time to celebrate the road that lead them here. 

Dean jokes while he thinks about something nice that both of them can enjoy.

“Oh I have a couple of things in mind we can do and have some fun.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Cas, who snorts but looks interested in the idea. Sam huffs.

“That’s too much information for me, hope you have a great time doing whatever you decide to do.” He gets up and leaves his brother and Cas to stare at each other. He probably heads to his room to look for his sound-cancelling headphones.

“Well now that we are alone, what were you thinking about?” Cas says, his low tone sending a shiver down Dean’s spine.

“Oh that’s a surprise for tonight, but we could,” he blushes a little bit now, and Cas has to supress a laugh, leave it to Dean to blush when he is going to say something romantic but no when he is telling Cas what he plans to do to him in their bed. “We could go to that antiques shop you like so much, have something for lunch, if you want of course, we could stay here and watch some movies too." 

Cas cuts him off before he can keep rambling.

"I would love that Dean, we could watch some of those cowboys or space movies of yours tonight.” Dean smiles brightly.

“Great." 

When they are ready they drive to the shop, Cas leaned against Dean’s side, soft music filling the silence.

* * *

 

 After an hour of looking around they leave the shop, Cas with a bunch of new poetry books to his collection and Dean with a Led Zeppelin vynil Cas got him when he was distracted. They have lunch at a nearby place, Dean goofs around, making Cas laugh loudly, a sound he will never get tired of, he has never feel as light, as happy as he feels with Cas, everything else can wait, nothing else matters, all he can see are those blue eyes, staring back at him with a love Dean didn’t know was possible.

They go for a walk, after picking up a couple of coffees, they go to a quiet park Dean doesn’t think he has visited before, they sit down on a bench, autumn is almost here and the wind is a little bit cold, well it doesn’t matter they can huddle up closer, not that Dean needs an excuse to touch Cas anymore now. He remembers when he wanted to touch Cas, oh so badly, but all the doubts, the fear, didn’t let him, he remembers the light brushes, hands that dare to touch but always too briefly. He’s making up for all those misses touches of course. Cas looks lost on his toughts so he surprises Dean when he turns around to look at him and speak.

’‘Did you imagine we were going to be here today when we met?”

“No way, I couldn’t have imagined all we were going to go throught, all that we have lived together. I thought you were pretty hot but you were also pretty scaring and a little bit stubborn, wait you are still those things.” Cas bumps his shoulder against Dean’s and Dean laughs a little.“You had a mission and you thought you knew everything, you left without a warning. But you, we both, have changed with the years, we became friends, thing I didn’t expect either.” He falls quiet then, thinking how Cas has wormed out his way into his heart, how he has found his place next to Dean. He made Dean have faith, pray, believe in angels, he turned his world upside down, and deep down he knows he did the same to Cas, he showed him a world full of possibilites, he helped him see things in other ways.“You are always there, no matter how bad I mess up, I always find you next to me, I can’t imagine my life without you here, Cas.” He breathes deeply, Cas gets even closer to him, kissing his cheek.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too.” They don’t talk for a while, remembering, some memories are happy, others are sad, full of pain and blood, their favourite one will always be the day they first kissed.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, your love, I hope you know that I fight everyday to be worth of it, worth of you. I didn’t imagine this either, I didn’t imagine the adventures that were ahead of us, the good and the bad, and when I first saw you in hell I didn’t dare to dream of being gifted with the closeness to a soul as bright as yours. I think I knew from the moment I pull you together and brought you back that you were special, that our story was only beginning then, that we could learn from each other, and maybe someday even be friends, even if you stabbed me.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry for that Cas.” Dean jokes weakly, clearly affected by Cas’ words. A single drop of rain falls on Dean’s hand then, quickly followed but another one. “We should get back home.” He offers a hand to Cas and when he is standing too he wraps his arms around him, leaning for a kiss, he is so damn lucky to have Cas, the one who always comes back to him, the one who loves him more than anything and that he loves back so much it scares him. They make their way back to the car, holding hands over the leather seat all the way back to the bunker.

Dean looks back at these ten years, yeah they were difficult, full of pain sometimes, nightmares, and lost, but he also found his best friend, the love of his life, and all the bad seems suddenly smaller. Yeah, he holds Cas’ hand even more tightly, smiling when Cas squeezes back, he can’t wait to see what the next ten years have in store for them, but it will be fine as long as he has those he loves most by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it ❤


End file.
